If Love Is Not Enough To Put My Enemies To Sleep
by bdenflower
Summary: Mara Tillinghast is a new vampire. As she tries to learn how to be a good vampire, she falls in love and a threatening presence tries to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

If Love Is Not Enough To Put My Enemies to Sleep 01

I never thought my mom was actually serious. Yeah, so she always threatened to leave, but I never thought she actually had the balls to. What appeared as a picture-perfect family on the surface was actually a shattered one as most families these days are. You couldn't really call it a "family", we were just a group of people with nothing in common except blood relation who were unfortunate enough to be thrown under the same shitty roof. We all had different ways of dealing with our arrangements. My mother drank in the shed in the backyard, my father swallowed stolen painkillers, and I pretended I wasn't there. The only thing my parents had in common was their hatred of me. They were probably once in love, but a surprise baby stamped it out.

_I was washing dishes when she came stumbling in._

"_Mara, this house is a mess! What have you been doing all day, screwing guys?" she asked disgusted. _

_I was about to tell her that it wasn't likely she could do a better job, but I learned that it meant less cuts if I didn't fight back._

"_Why aren't you answering me? What, too many guys to count? You disgust me you slut!" she spat. _

_This is when my dad stepped in. I was surprised, this never happened before. I guess she ran out of OxyCotin and had nothing better to do. Or maybe he finally grew a heart. _

"_Honey, it's time you go upstairs to bed," my father said calmly to her._

"_Why don't you stay out of it Luke!" my mother screeched._

_She picked up a dish and threw it at me, hitting me in the back of the head. I turned around just as she was throwing another, this one cutting my cheek. She laughed when she saw me bleeding._

"_That's what horrible children like you deserve," she cackled._

_I grabbed a paper towel and tried to keep my mind off the throbbing pain in the back of my head and the stinging of the gash on my cheek. I went upstairs to the bathroom to clean my cut which was now gushing blood. I got peroxide and a band-aid and went to work cleaning and covering my cut while thinking of excuses I could tell people about how I got it and listening to my parents argue. I quickly pulled the door closed and locked it when I heard footsteps on the stairs. It was my mother, who was packing her bags loudly. I heard the front door slam and then she was gone. I slumped to the bathroom floor and cried, not because she left us, but because maybe now I actually had a chance of having a real family, not a pretend one when company came over. My tears stung my gash._

My eyes flew open as the events from last night came flooding back to me. I was still locked in the bathroom and I realized I had slept in there. I had been awakened by a pounding on the bathroom door. It was my dad yelling about how I was going to be late for school. I peeled myself up off the linoleum and cracked my stiff joints. I was afraid to look in the mirror and see the results of last night's tirade. I stood up and glanced at my face in the mirror. I grimaced. There was a huge gash across my cheek and there was some bruising around my eye. I quickly ran through my list of excuses and picked a suitable one. I splashed some water on my face and brushed my teeth. I pulled a brush through my untamable hair then looked down at my rumpled clothes. I decided they were wearable. I went in my room and grabbed a sweatshirt then stopped to spray some perfume and dab on a little lip gloss. I mumbled a goodbye to my dad then walked out the front door to unlock my black Mercedes. Yeah I know, how did I get enough money to afford that? Well, children, I didn't buy it. No, I didn't steal it. After my mom went to rehab for the first time (yeah, I know, it didn't work) she was on a nice streak and decided to buy me a fancy car. Yeah, she regretted it later when she hit the bottles again, but I wasn't going to let her take it. I slid into my leather seats and started the ignition. I looked at the clock and saw that I was definitely already late for school. I decided to skip since the school day was half over. I drove to the mall and spent the rest of the school day window shopping. When I had only 15 minutes left to get to my job, I left the mall and drove the 5 or so minutes to get there. That's me, 10 minutes early to everything, that's what happens when you have no social life. I walked in, mentally preparing myself for another boring day of booking vacations for rich, snobby people when a voice broke through my thoughts.

"Oh my, honey, what happened to your face?" asked Gianna. She's one of the people that you would expect to work at a travel agency. She has blonde hair, piled on top of her head with bright red lipstick and somewhat tacky clothes.

"Uh, I got into a fight at school," I replied.

She snaps her gum. "Another one? You get into a lot of fights?"

I sit down and take off my sweatshirt, folding it over the back of my seat. "Yeah, not many people like me," I say. Gratefully, she drops the topic and leaves me alone to my thoughts. Which now consist of last night. Because of her comment about my face. I'm glad my mom is gone. I mean, now that she's gone, I don't need to make up so many excuses as to where I get battered so often. The only downside is now I have all the major responsibilities. Don't get me wrong, they're the same as before, except now mine is the only income coming in. my mom was usually sober during the morning, enough so that she could go to work, then go see her good friend Jack Daniels in the shed after work. She must have had some wicked hangovers. Anyway, now we were going to be even poorer because my dad hasn't worked since he got on the pills. I wonder if-

"Excuse me," says a voice, breaking through my thoughts. What is it with all these people interrupting my thoughts today? I look up annoyed and almost jumped back. Because there's a person in front of me. A really cute person. _You have a boyfriend. You have a boyfriend. You have a boyfriend._ I chant to myself in my head. I can still look right? Damn straight. And I do. He has the most amazing eyes…

"Hello?" I realize I'm staring. Crap.

"Hi! I'm Mara. How may I help you?" I ask, using my best professional tone.

He sits down in the overly padded, gray-blue seat across from my desk.

"Uh, yeah. I want to book a vacation," Duh. ", to England. For two months." His voice is pure velvet. Actually, it's as hot as he is. If you could see a voice. Which you can't. Because that'd be weird. I wonder what color-Gah-FOCUS!

"Yes, okay. Do you have a particular departure date?" I ask, scanning the computer screen.

"How about May 4th?" he says. I'm pleased to find an opening on that date. I click on it.

"Name please?"

"Uh, well, my name's Brendon, but the name on the ticket would be Scarlett Urie."

I type in his answers quickly and send it off to booking.

"She your girlfriend?" I ask, attempting to make small talk while I wait for a conformation.

He laughs lightly. "No, she's my sister. I don't have a girlfriend."

My heart flutters a little. _You have a boyfriend. You have a boyfriend. You have a boyfriend._ My head starts to chant again.

"That's so sweet of you to get a vacation for your sister!" I exclaim.

"Well it's her birthday and I know she's really homesick so I thought it would be the best birthday present."

The conformation popped up on my screen and I hit the button to print out his ticket and other information. When they finish, I take them out of the printer and hand them to him.

"Here you go, the best birthday present ever. I'm sure she'll love it." I say with a wink. He smiles and it's dazzling.

"Thank you..uh"

"Mara" I say smiling.

"Mara," he continues. "That's a pretty name. I'll be sure to remember that," he calls as he walks through the glass door covered in tacky posters of beach scenes.

"He was _cute_!" exclaims Gianna as he gets into his car. I smile at her. "He was _so_ flirting with you!" she gushes. My smile grows. Nothing could bring me down. Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

If Love Is Not Enough To Put My Enemies To Sleep 02

I got in my car and drove home. As usual, my dad's car was in the driveway. I unlocked the front door still high on happiness from meeting Brendon. I pushed open the door and was greeted by silence. _That's funny._ I thought. _ I usually hear the TV on. Maybe he's passed out_. I walked into the living room to check if he was there. I was only greeted by our sad looking dilapidated couch, empty. Now I was worried. He _always_ stayed in the living room unless he needed to use the bathroom. I climbed the stairs two at a time and looked at the bathroom. The door was open and no one was inside. I pushed open the door to my father's barely used bedroom. I figured he had made it to his bed for once. I looked inside and my stomach dropped. Tears quickly sprang to my eyes and threatened to spill over. There, hanging from his closet, was my father. He was gone. I was alone. He didn't even leave a note! I grabbed the phone and dialed 911 to report it. I hung up before anyone answered. _Fuck this._ I thought _he doesn't even deserve to be reported, he was a horrible father._ I went in my room and grabbed a backpack. I filled it with a couple outfits, my favorite hoodie, my eyeliner, and about $700 in cash I had saved up for when I left. I put on my black fingerless gloves and left my dad behind. I decided to take my car but then realized I left my keys and my car keys behind. I started walking towards Adam's house; at least Adam would want me. Adam and I had been going out ever since I caught a glimpse of his red-tipped hair. Things were starting to go downhill lately though, I'm not sure that I really love him. All our relationship is now is empty "I love you's". But I needed him for support and I knew that he would give me a place to stay. I reached his door and turned the handle, pleased to find that it was unlocked. I walked in and covered my eyes quickly.

"Fuck! I can't deal with this today!" I yelled as the tears started to flow.

"Baby, let me explain," started Adam.

"Fuck you, I was going to break up with you anyway. Now it's officially over," I stated.

"It's not what it looks like," he pleaded.

"Then what the hell was it Adam? It sure looked a lot like you were getting a blowjob to me. What? Did she just fall on your lap while you had your dick out, and it magically landed in her mouth?" I yelled sarcastically.

"Babe-"

"Save it, I only came over here to tell you my father was dead, and well, I guess that doesn't matter so much. Just-Just Stay way from me. Tell your whore I said hello," I screamed tears streaming down my eyes. I stomped out the door and slammed it shut with all my might.

It was dark when I got to the street. I started thinking about where I could go next. I had no friends except Ravenna. I couldn't go to Ravenna's, her parents didn't like me after the whole incident we went through. Long painful story. Plus I was pretty sure Ravenna herself was pissed at me. I sighed at the thought and ended up wandering around on the street. I was walking for five minutes before I realized someone was following me. I quickly turned around and surveyed the area. It didn't look like anyone was following me, but I was sure I had heard footsteps. I dismissed it as nothing and turned to start walking again. I stopped suddenly. There was someone in front of me. I looked up at the person's face then was thrown back by the force of a punch to the stomach. I hit the brick wall behind me. I was barely conscious. I felt a sharp pain on my wrist.

I was suddenly aware of everything around me. My senses were heightened to an extreme amount; more then I have ever felt in my life. I could smell the asphalt; I could feel it digging in my back. I could hear a car driving around 3 blocks away. And then it was gone. And I died right there on the street.

Local Girl Found Dead

Mara Tillinghast, 18, was found dead yesterday morning, April 22nd at 12:45 AM. She was found on the corner of Willow Road and Randall Street. Here wrists were slit and the knife was found nearby. Her father, Luke Tillinghast, 48, was found at the family's house shortly after Mara was found. He had committed suicide. It is believed suicide is the only factor in this young girl's death. No foul lay is suspected.


	3. Chapter 3

If Love Is Not Enough To Put My Enemies To Sleep 03

I woke up in extreme pain. _Is this heaven?_ I thought. _Ugh it can't be_. Everywhere hurt. The scent of dirt and wood filled my nostrils. I passed out again a few minutes later.

My throat was burning. I couldn't see anything, it was all dark. Surely heaven would have some goddamn water. I tried to sit up but whacked my head on something above me.

"Fuck," I said rubbing my head as I lay back down. I put my hands up and they touched something hard, probably whatever I had just hit my head on. I pushed on it but it wouldn't budge. I started panicking. Where was I? I moved my hands around and found that I was trapped in some kind of box. I pushed the top again. What if I couldn't get out? I figured the only way to get out was to break out. I started punching and kicking the top of the box. With all my strength I punched the top and it flew off and banged against a wall. Dirt flew into my eyes.

"What the hell?"

I looked up from where I was laying and saw the moon and huge walls of dirt surrounding me. I was in a hole. All I knew was that I needed to get out of it and get a drink, fast. I jumped up and was surprised to find that I could jump all the way to the top of the pit, about 6 feet total. _Holy shit_ I thought smirking. I looked around and realized I was in a graveyard. Puzzled, I took a step backward and tripped over something. I got up and observed what I had tripped over. It was a gravestone.

Mara Tillinghast

July 25, 1990-May 18th, 2008

Beloved Daughter

"I'm dead?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Actually Mara, you're undead," said I voice behind me. What was this, Star Wars?

I quickly spun around and was startled by a pair of the weirdest eyes I had ever seen (they were strangely bright), contrasting against a pale white face. I studied the person; her skin was as pale as porcelain. She had emerald eyes and long brunette hair cascading past her shoulders and all the way to her lower back. She was dressed in a black corset dress with a white ribbon tied around the middle that was almost as white as her skin. I thought for a moment then spoke.

"W-w-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

She shifted her weight to one side. Oh she's got attitude does she?

"You're a vampire," she said flipping her hair and starting to walk away. She said it nonchalantly, as if she told people that they were vampires everyday. I sped up a little to walk at her pace. I didn't know where she was going.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked her. I figured this was some sick joke someone was playing on me or I was losing my mind.

"You don't know what a vampire is?" she asked laughing condescendingly.

"Of course I do, I just don't understand what you're telling me."

"Are you retarded? You. Are. A. Vampire. End of story."

"That's not possible. Vampires don't exist." I told her. Now I knew _she_ was the crazy one.

She laughed again in that arrogant tone. "Of course they do! _I'm_ one."

I stopped walking. "What?!" Saying they exist was one thing, but claiming that _she_ was one was ridiculous.

"You're really not getting this are you?" she said as she strode away. I started walking again and struggled to catch up.

"What do you mean you and I are vampires?! They're just a made up legend!" I yelled after her (a/n yayy Jen, you're loved!)

"You're obviously not getting this," she said stopping and turning to look at me. She shook her hair out again, then ran her fingers through it as if she was thinking of something. "Look, I feel bad that you're so hopeless in the world, so I'm gonna show you what to do."

I blinked. What was she talking about? I wasn't a vampire. I continued following her.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Depends. I have a question."

"What?"

"Is there anyone that's pissed you off recently?" she asked.

Well, actually there were a lot of people. But one stuck in my mind…"Adam" I replied coldly.

"And that would be…?" she asked with an air of annoyance.

"My ex boyfriend."

"Ooo Harsh. Oh well, it's for the greater good. What way do we go?"

"That way," I said pointing left. She started that way. "Why are we going _there_?"

She stopped and turned around. I could see that she was starting to get irritated with me. "Listen," she said her voice cruel, "I'm sick of all your stupid little questions. It was an unfortunate accident that I stumbled across your never-ending path of stupid. Of course, me being the caring girl I am decided to show you the ropes. Now, you are going to stop asking me questions and you are going to listen to me. I am taking you to your first feeding. That's it. Now tell me where he lives."

I felt a weird daze go over my senses. I had no intention of showing her where Adam lived, but I still felt my mouth moving and his address spilling from my mouth. It was like she had taken over me. I still had my own thoughts, but it was like my body was completely controlled by her. My mind filled up with millions of questions, but when I tried to open my mouth to ask them, no words escaped my mouth. I kept walking obediently after her until we got to his house.

She kicked open his door and I caught of glimpse of him shoving Cheetos in his mouth and laughing at the TV before he realized we were standing there and looked up at us surprised. His eyes widened even more when he saw me and his expression turned from surprise to incredulous. Before he could even let out a yell of surprise, the girl (I still didn't know her name) was over to him and had slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling the noise. Adam looked scared now and I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off-"Give me that pen." The daze swept over me again and I grabbed the pen and handed it to her.

With amazing speed she slashed open Adam's hand. It took him longer then usual for him to react. I opened my mouth to protest again, but closed it on my own accord. The most delicious smell had just entered my nostrils. I inhaled deeply and let the warm, slightly spicy smell of it to fill me up. I wondered if he had gotten some new cologne, but then I realized that it was blood. The idea hadn't been in my mind for more than five seconds when I lunged at him and snatched his hand from the girls grasp. Fangs grew from my already sharp incisor teeth and plunged into his wrist. He screamed and I ignored it, trying to get my fill of the thick, coppery blood that was running over my tongue. I forgot all about the girl, I forgot about everything and I let the bloodlust consume me. Adam continued screaming and it felt good knowing that I was getting my revenge on him. Suddenly, he went limp and the screaming stopped. I continued drinking, never satisfied by the last gulp that slid down my throat.

"Shit shit shit shit!" said a voice from the doorway. I heard footsteps and then Adam's arm was ripped from my hold. A low growl started in my throat and I looked up at this new face. I was furious, how dare she take my meal from me?! Wait, did I say _meal_? Who cares? I bared my fangs at her and snarled. A scary demonic sound escaped my lips that I would never have been able to make before. What was happening to me?

It hit me. I slapped my hand over my mouth and retreated quickly away from the new girl in the room. I slid down the wall farthest away from them and curled into a ball. I watched her. The way she handled Adam's injuries delicately, like she cared. The other girl stood by the door and stared at the new girl with a look of disgust etched on her beautiful face. Was it true that I was a vampire? It most certainly seemed so, as I had almost half drained my ex-boyfriend. I had even enjoyed it. I was looking forward to doing it again. I squeezed my eyes closed tight and took a deep breath. The scent of blood was still lingering in the air, but it was more diluted and I could handle it now. I opened my eyes again and saw the two girls facing each other. They looked a lot alike. Except the one I had met in the cemetery had weird amber colored eyes and the other had intense green eyes. I was so caught up in how these two people looked alike that I hadn't realized they were speaking.

"Are you kidding me Eris?!" yelled the one that had come in and saved Adam.

Eris, who I had met in the cemetery, crossed her arms defiantly.

"I know you; you're always trying to cause trouble. Stop looking for newborns that you can corrupt! You're lucky I found you guys this time or this poor boy would be dead." She hissed through her teeth.

"Oh fuck off Ember, you stupid goody two shoes! I don't appreciate the fact that you've been following me! And, I most certainly was NOT bothering with this one," she pointed at me, "for your information, I've only been here since last week and I just so happened to stumble across this one when she was climbing out of her grave alright? Maybe if you were there like you were supposed to be, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Oh save it, I know you've been here fro far more then a week. You're looking for Brendon," Brendon? I knew that name! But of course it couldn't be the same one I had met. "Haven't you put that poor boy through enough? Just get out of here Eris before I kick your ass." Ember said coldly.

"Oh you don't have to ask me. I try not to hang around in places that are tainted with vampires by _you're_ standards." Eris said, and then swept out of the room dramatically.

I stared after her. Ember turned her lamp like green eyes on me and I moved my eyes away from the hate that was still lingering in them. She regained her composure and her face softened as she looked at the fear that was so plainly written across my face.

"Hi! I'm Ember!" she said perkily. I guess that was her normal voice.

"Yeah, I heard," I mumbled. I raised my head to meet her face and when she caught sight of me she gasped. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"oh, it's nothing, just…" she trailed of then changed the subject," So, you're a newborn, am I correct?"

"Yeah"

"Well then! You need somewhere to live right?"

"I guess..."

"You can live with me!"

"No offense, but I just met you, and I'm kind of freaked about the fact that I almost killed my exboyfriend.

"Oh he'll be fine. Just another one of Eris's troublemaking schemes."

"You know her?"

"Yeah," she said bitterly, not offering anymore explanation. If Ember knew Eris, that means she was bad news right? Eris was definitely NOT a good person. I had only went with her in the first place because she was the first person there. I got up like I was going to go with Ember. Then I ran straight past her and out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

If Love Is Not Enough To Put My Enemies To Sleep 04

Having escaped Ember and Eris, I wandered outside for a little. I knew that it was nighttime, but it didn't look nighttime. I guess my new vampire sight made night look like daytime. And I'm pretty sure that meant the myth that vampires sleep during the day was true. This was going to take some getting used to. The same with this _thirst_. It was like my throat was on fire, a kind of fire that water couldn't put out. I pushed the pain out of my mind. I wasn't ever going to feed again, not after what I did to Adam. I just wasn't that kind of person, I didn't want to be a murderer.

I walked around for a little, thinking about what all this meant and where I could possibly go. As far as I had assumed, everyone I had ever known thought I was dead. If the gravestone was any indication. I sighed. I guess I would either have to leave town and make a new life, or go live with this Ember chick. I really didn't want to do either.

I stopped suddenly when I heard footsteps. I couldn't risk the chance of it being someone I knew so I hid in the shadows. As the person walked by I got a whiff of the spicy smell that I now knew was blood. My fangs automatically grew so they were indenting my bottom lip. The pain in my throat grew even more unbearable, until I could only focus on that, and then it spread to my lungs. It was like I couldn't get a proper breath, my lips were dry and for some odd reason I knew how to stop it. I just had to drink some blood. I didn't want to but I was literally suffocating. I had started coughing and gasping and it felt like my lungs were shriveling up. When my muscles started having spasms is when the survival instincts hardwired into my mind began to take over.

I lifted myself up and ran after the person that had passed only moments ago. I was behind him and was just about to sink my teeth into his neck when he punched me in the chest, knocking me back against a dumpster. The noise rang out into the darkness. He took a couple steps towards me and when he stepped under the patch of light coming from the streetlamp, I was shocked to see that it was Brendon, the guy I had met only a couple days before. He must live around here. I got up and ran towards him again, desperate for a meal, even if it was him. He stepped out of the way just in time and I went running past him and into a wall.

"Ow," I said as I staggered back a little and coughed again. He must think I'm a complete moron, or crazy. I hope it's the second one.

"Are you okay?" he asked in that beautiful voice of his.

"Yeah I think so," I said examining myself for any damage other then the fact that I felt like I was literally dying.

"Hey, you're Mara from the travel agency right?"

I nodded.

"Why'd you try to bite me?" he asked.

"Uh, well, you're going to think I'm crazy but-"

"You're a vampire. I can tell by your eyes." he finished seriously.

I responded by coughing again and trying to get a deep enough breath to answer him.

"It's okay, I'm on too," he said smirking, his fangs flashed in the light from the streetlamp.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes. Brendon broke the silence.

"When's the last time you fed? You're obviously coughing from lack of oxygen."

"Yeah, well I'm new at this. And for the record, I refuse to drink blood."

"You have to drink blood, or you'll die. You have to be _very_ new not to know that. Our blood can't carry oxygen, that's why we have to drink human blood. You're going to die if you don't feed fast; you're already showing signs of suffocation."

"Well maybe that's for the best, I refuse to be a murderer."

"You can feed without murdering people. Come on, I'll tell you what to do rather than showing you considering I have somewhere to be."

We walked across the street into a small bar lit brightly from the outside by a neon sign. We stood near the door while casually surveying the room.

"Okay, here's how it's done. Pick up a guy to feed on, a healthy looking one, and flirt with him. Get him to ask you to go someplace "private" and take him outside. I'm sure you can figure it out from there, just make sure you only drink until you're not thirsty anymore to avoid killing him. After that take him back in here, he won't remember a thing and he'll most likely chalk it up to being drunk. Human are so predictable. Overall, make sure no one suspects anything, that's our number one rule. Good luck." He patted me on the back and then turned and left the bar, letting in a wave if springtime air.

The place had a perfect selection of men to choose from. I chatted up a couple of guys then finally selected a cute surfer guy out with his friends for the night. I flirted with him and he flirted back. Finally he offered to take me someplace more private just like Brendon had said. I gladly accepted then followed him to the same alleyway where me and Brendon had just talked. Surfer guy kissed me hard on the lips and we started making out. When he started kissing my neck, I took it as my chance to go for it. I plunged my fangs into his neck and he moaned in pleasure and continued kissing my neck and rubbing his hands along my back. I gladly swallowed as the first trickles of blood reached my mouth and kept drinking until I was full. I told surfer dude that I had to go to the bathroom, and then led him back to the bar where he woozily sat back down on the stool. I even ordered a drink after to make myself look nonchalant. When I had finished it, I kissed him on the cheek and left.

*Brendon's POV*

After I sent her into the bar, I stuck around to see how she would do for her first time. When she came out of the bar with a surfer guy I felt a stab of jealousy. She was different. There was no doubt she was different. Just her eyes told me that, anyone could see it. They were the brightest ice blue. I wonder what her power is, I thought while I walked back home. Ember said we were going to get a new roommate. Whoop-de-doo.

*Mara's POV*

I went back down to the cemetery to look at my gravestone again. I sat on the grass in front of it and tried to sort out the rainbow of emotions bouncing through my head. It was no mystery there was nothing here for me anymore. I don't have any place to go, my family's dead. I laid back on the grass then pounded my head on the ground trying to wake up from this awful nightmare.

"Mara, you have to come back to my house before the sun come up, you'll die...again," said a voice behind me. I sat up and turned around. Ugh, it was that chick Ember giggling at her own joke.

"Why should I go anywhere with you? You hang out with that Eris chick."

She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Eris would be the _last _person I hang out with. She's my younger sister. Now seriously, it's close to dawn and it's making me nervous. Just come back to my house at least to spend the night—er—day. You can leave right after the sun goes down, I promise, it's just not safe out here. Of course you only have to leave if you want to, I have plenty of room. You even have your own room and my friends that also live there already know you're coming."

What harm could it do? She said I only had to stay a day and I could leave if I didn't like it. I got up from the dewy grass and followed her.

"No offense, but why would you have a room for me, know where to find me, and that I was even a vampire?"

"No offense taken, you can ask me anything. I knew you were a vampire because I have connections with the person that did it, I knew where to find you because it's where most new vampires turn up, thank god they didn't cremate you. That would have been bad. And I have a room for you because I know more about you then I think and I knew you needed a place to live and I happened to have a room available." She explained.

"So you know who turned me?"

"More or less" she said in that mysterious way she explained everything.

"Can you tell me?"

"I could, but it's not my business. I'm sure they would want to tell you when they're ready." I was still puzzled at how knowledgeable she was and how she possibly knew more about me then I did.

We got to her house, which wasn't anything like I expected. It was well kept up, and fairly big, although a little historical. I was suddenly nervous for some reason. It was like going to a friend's birthday party where you didn't know anyone else. I didn't know how the other vampires were going to react to me and even though Ember said they knew I was coming, I still felt like I was intruding on their private lives. Ember turned to say something to me but stopped mid-word. Her expression changed, like she had lost something, and she ran her hand through her hair anxiously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She jumped. "Holy shit, you scared me, where are you?" she said looking around.

"You're looking right at me, is this a joke/"

"No not at al—"A look of comprehension went across her face, "Your eyes, that's right!" she said excitedly, her own bright green eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"What about my eyes?" I asked. I was getting annoyed.

"Oh good, I can see you again. The thing with your eyes is that they're bright like mine, and colored, in your case blue. That's not normal in the vampire world. It means you have some kind of ability that normal vampires don't have. Yours is invisibility, yours is the coolest one I've ever seen too, it's like you pull shadows around you, and I've never seen anything like it."

"What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I know you're just joking with me," I said angrily as I started to back away. She grabbed my arm.

"No, come on, just come inside with me. I know people that can help. They helped me," she said sincerely. I believed her.

I turned to face the door and accept everything she told me.


End file.
